3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) is an improved version of a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) and a 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) that is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE.
The commercialization of the 3GPP LTE (A) system is being recently accelerated. The LTE systems are spread more quickly as respond to users' demand for services that may support higher quality and higher capacity while ensuring mobility, as well as voice services. The LTE system provides for low transmission delay, high transmission rate and system capacity, and enhanced coverage.
Recently standardization for next generation wireless communication with higher efficiency is in progress.
To handle increasing data traffic, various techniques are being introduced to enhance transmitting capacity. For example, multiple input multiple output (MIMO) using multiple antennas, carrier aggregation (CA) supporting for multiple cells, modulation mode with higher order, etc. are being considered.
However, the newly introduced techniques need to satisfy backward compatibility with legacy apparatuses.